Stars everywhere
by J.A.Kishu
Summary: John gets the flat ready for Christmas. William has many questions and is only a bit helping. Part 15 of Little Sherlock


_AN: Merry Christmas to all of you. A special treat for all of you who would like Willam and Christmas together in one story. Enjoy and feel the magic of Christmas._

 **Stars everywhere**

 _(Part 15 of Little Sherlock)_

"John, where are we going?" William was bundled up in his coat and scarf holding John's hand. They were outside on the street, in front of Baker Street, trying to catch a cab. But the snow was falling heavily and everyone else outside had probably reached the same conclusion, that taking a cab was a much warmer option.

"We are getting a tree." John answered absentmindedly, looking for a cab. "We are taking the subway, it's no use; in this weather we will never get a cab. On the way back we have to take it anyway.

William and John made their way through the snow. The thick snowflakes landed on William's nose and he wanted to get them off before they melted. Sometimes he was fast enough, other times the water dropped from the top of his nose. Mr. Bee was secure under John's coat. After they had stepped outside and really seen the weather, William had taken John's offer to protect at least one of them from the cold.

The subway brought them to the market where they sold Christmas trees, one bigger and prettier than the other. "William would you like to choose our tree?" John watched the child closely. There was far too low an excitement about Christmas. "What's wrong, wouldn't you like for us to have a tree for Christmas?"

"Why do we need a tree for Christmas?" William looked at the trees and didn't understand what was so special about them, so he just pointed at one. "We can take that one." John bought the tree without questioning William's decision.

On the way home John sent a quick message to Mycroft. –Didn't you have Christmas trees at at your home when you were children? JW-

"Would you like to decorate the tree first or have a cup of hot chocolate?" William was holding Mr. Bee while the thy were on the subway, since there was no snow inside the train.

"Hot chocolate." William tied the little red scarf around Mr. Bee again and gave the toy back to John; they had to get off the train at the next station. "Why do we need to decorate the tree?" Another question no child should ever ask.

"At Christmas we decorate the tree and our flat to make it nice and cozy, with lights and stars and little ribbons. Mrs. Hudson will bake all the Christmas sweets that the world has ever seen We will sing songs and have a lovely dinner together. There will be presents too."

"Oh there will be presents. I would like to get a present but what is the occasion?" The sound of his phone distracted John for a second. –No John, we didn't have a tree or any decorations. Most times our parents weren't even home at Christmas; we celebrated Christmas with our Grandmother but she was old and only had a few Santa figures standing around. I fear the whole concept of Christmas is something my brother doesn't understand. MH-

"William, we will have a perfect Christmas and I will show it all to you. We will start with decorating the flat, than make Christmas food and sing a few songs. You will understand soon enough." John smiled at William who was a bit confused but held tight to John's hand, while they brought the tree he had chosen home to Baker Street.

* * *

"John what are you doing?" William looked up from the bottom of the tree.

"Hanging up the fairy lights. We can put the Christmas balls and stars on the tree after I'm done. But first the lights have to be in place." William returned to playing with Mr. Bee under the tree; he liked having something new in the flat to play with but why did it have to be a tree? "William, can you give me the star from the box, the big one."

William stood up and found the beautiful giant star. "I found it." Wearing a very proud expression on his face, he carried the star over to John who put it on top of the tree. "What comes next?" William asked, sounding a bit more excited about the whole decorating thing.

"In the box are red balls, would you like to put them on the tree?" William nodded and started to decorate the bottom half of the tree, John taking charge of the higher half and the top. After that they put golden stars between the balls and the lights. John continued by laying out more fairy lights, around the windows, over the fire place and making the smiley with the bullet holes glittering with lights as well. William and Mr. Bee watched him closely the whole time.

"Now we need the right Christmas music." John placed a CD in the DVD-Player and pressed the play-button. "Mrs. Hudson will be up with the food any minute but first I need you to close your eyes for a minute; I promise you will like what I show you."

A relaxing Christmas song filled the room while William closed his eyes and held his hands over them. John turned off the lights in the living room and turned on all the fairy lights on the tree and in the room. "Now William, you can open your eyes again."

The room was illuminated by all the fairy lights; William turned around himself to see every corner of the room. "John. That's amazing: it looks as if we have brought the night sky into our flat, there are everywhere stars." Happily, the child jumped up and down in the living room. "Look Mr. Bee, we have a room full of stars."

"Do you like it?" William nodded smiling with his huge smile and sparkling eyes. "That is why at Christmas we feeling this happy tickling; that's the reason why we went to get the tree. Christmas is not only a special day, it is also the time of the year when you change your living room and bring a tree from outside in your house, put lights on it and change the whole room. Christmas is a feeling of sharing and caring, of family, friends and smiling at perfect strangers who need a smile because they had a bad day."

William looked at him and John could see the understanding and the excitement that his little friend was feeling. Before they could say anything else, a knock on the door told them that Mrs. Hudson had arrived with their food.

* * *

After dinner they sang together all the Christmas songs they knew, with William finding his favorite one very quickly. It was the one about a reindeer with a red nose. A red nose like the balls on the tree. A little present under the tree was for William and there was also one for Mr. Bee.

William firs helped Mr. Bee open his. A Santa's hat for the bee and William was happy to put it on his friend's head. For William there was something special under the tree too. A night light that beamed stars on every surface in the room. John had noticed that William liked to look at the stars. But London's sky didn't allow them to see much, so John had found a way to bring the stars to William. At Christmas and every night of the year in his room.


End file.
